Diario de arena
by Luna de gaara
Summary: Gaara jounin de categoria tiene que entrenar a unos pateticos genins, claro Matsuri mas que el otro, y una chica mas que cuenta una historia de amor platónico, Gaa-Matsu. EDITADO. COMENTEN DE NUEVO. Si quieren claro esta.
1. Cartas de amor

**NOTA:** No sé que me pico cuando escribí esto, que por cierto esta tomado (algunas partes) de mi diario personal, bueno cuando lo tenía hace unos 8 años. Así es chicos soy una vieja loca que le gusta escribir Fcs, ver anime, leer buenos libro, el metal sinfónico ECT. Pero de esto no trata la historia.

Vengo repitiendo la misma cantaleta desde que volví a escribir (hace como so semanas jijij) me quede horrorizada de las porquerías (algunas) que había escrito anteriormente y me dije Lorna no hagas estas cosa tan malas para tus fans (supondré que tengo jajajajaj si no igual me lo invento) por esta razón comencé a revisar todas mis historias empezando por algunas de las más viejas que ya estaban finalizadas (como esta) y pues me espante, mucho es errores de dedo , de cohesión ect ya saben estaba muy mal escrito. No quiero decir que cambie la historia, solamente edite algunas cosillas pero valdría la pena que la revisaran ya que es un fic cortito y podrán terminarlo en menos de 20 minutos, además de que dejar un comentario nuevo seria genial para mi autoestima.

**Advertencia**: cuando lo escribí estaba en una etapa infantil? Más bien recordándola por eso no esperen a gran maravilla, esta muy meloso y romanticón seguro es del gusto de varias chicas de estos lugares.

**Capitulo 1: Cartas de amor**

"Me embriaga su olor, llena mi mente de pequeñas alucinaciones de deseo y de paz, de amor… me entrego a sus más oscuros pensamientos, a aquellos anhelos que callan, me envuelvo en sus lágrimas para acariciar su delicada piel y sentir aquella calidez que sólo dan sus labios prohibidos para mí. Estar junto a ti siempre me da vida, me da esperanzas de un nuevo mañana que podamos comenzar juntos, bueno eso es si algún día me ves... ja ja… pero sé que no será ya que nuestros destinos fueron sellados hace mil años y nadie los podrá cambiar, mi pequeño sentimiento.

Cae la noche me embelesa la ilusión, mis fantasías son tan fuertes, no puedo detenerlo, grito; pataleo y creo escuchar tu voz a lo lejos, canta mi corazón tu canción, viendo tu rostro a mi alrededor, enloquezco pues fantasías no son. Me desespero, en las alas negras de la perfección, de la aventura ficticia de lo absurdo conjugado en mi alma, almas que a una existen aun me oyes, pues me siento muerta en la mascara de la perfección.

Me alientas el alma, de forma que nunca quedo vacía , haces que mi existencia se vuelva completa y feliz, me atraviesas los pensamientos como una espada, húndeme , húndeme dentro de ese aroma. Déjame verlo, déjame probarlo, déjame sentirlo, una vez para vivir en la eternidad unidad a tu recuerdo, a tu voz a ese aroma que me asfixia el alma y enamora cada día de ti."

- ¿Oye que estas haciendo? – dijo burlonamente un chico de ojos color miel.

- Que te importa, además debes aprender a tocar la puerta – la chica dijo en tono grosero, sacando la lengua en forma despectiva e infantil.

- Vamos, deberías preocuparte más por entrenar que estar escribiendo en tu diario, ji ji, no pensé que fueras esa clase de chica – decía más sarcásticamente para hacerla molestar – además si llegas tarde, te va hacer sufrir todo el entrenamiento- concluyo el chico.

- Si ya se, todavía tengo algo de tiempo, bueno nos vemos mañana- despidiéndose cordialmente de su amigo, se dirigía entusiasmada de verle otra vez aunque para él no era lo mismo.

- Buenas días Sensei, lamento la demora – dijo sonrojada de el esfuerzo enorme que había hecho al tratar de llegar a tiempo.

- ummm… un ninja nunca debe hacer esperar a sus compañeros ya que eso les puede costar la vida – dijo un pelirrojo muy serio- por esto vas a dar cinco vueltas al estadio, sabes que no tolero la impuntualidad – siempre ordenaba con una mirada inexpresiva, voz fría y seriedad absoluta.

Una gota de sudor corría de la frente de la Gennin pensando _" ay dios mió, pero que si esta loco no todos son tan resistentes como él, y además después de hacerme ayudar arreglar el desorden de la oficina de Baki"_ – Si Gaara-sensei- dijo disimulando una sonrisa, que más bien le salio como una mueca de fastidio.

- Sensei, permítame acompañarla va a ser un buen calentamiento –dijo otro genin, de cabello negro por debajo del hombro, piel muy blanca casi transparente, sonrisa embriagadora unos ojos azules como a profundidad del mar, tratando de apoyar a su compañera de equipo.

Unos grandes como platos brillaban de la castaña - Gracias Hohaku- ella siempre podía contar con ese chico, realmente era un gran amigo.

- Muy bien si así lo deseas, darán otras dos vueltas extras, veo que el día de hoy están llenos de energía. – dijo maliciosamente clavando sus ojos aguamarina en sus dos alumnos, por cierto uno mas patético que el otro pero no se podía escoger siempre a los genios para entrenarlos.

Ambos aspirantes a Chunins cayeron al suelo de forma graciosa ante tal orden, que tendrían que hacer de todas formas, así que empezaron a trotar alrededor del estadio, felices porqu al menos se cansarían juntos en esa mañana tan calurosa.

**Fin capitulo**

Pues como se darán cuenta lo primero es como un remedo de poema que Matsuri pone en su diario sobre nuestro amado pelirrojo ( que si existiera ya me lo habría almorzado jajajaj que me escuchara mi novio me cortaría jajajaja, más vale que nadie le vaya con el chisme) y aquí en esta historia Gaara no es kazekage, si no un Jounin que aun intenta ganarse la confianza de su pueblo.

Es mí deber agradecerle a:

**Anika-san****.** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que hasta la fecha es el único de esta capitulo, que admito no ha sido de mis mejores momento pero bueno ya esta subido y ni modo. Debo agradecer tu apoyo en la mayoría de mis historias, tú eres una persona que me levanta el ánimo para continuar escribiendo. Sigue así de linda. Besos y abrazos.

**Kurayami1sama****. **Bueno después de todo si hubo otro comentario jajaja ni modo Anika te quitaron el puesto. Y en eso de que Gaara siempre llega tarde, no me había percatado hasta que me lo pusiste de comentario, aunque para propósitos del fic tenía que ponerlo un poco más estricto, igual siento que va con su personalidad. También debo decir que el pelirrojo en su gran perfección (de dos dimensiones, recordemos que es un dibujo pero igual me casaría con él) algún defecto tenía que tener jijiji Gracias por tu comentario.


	2. misiones de castigo

**NOTA:** Bueno segundo capítulo editado, con pequeños cambios y un parrafito de mas así que esta historia se vuelve como: diario de arena 2.0 versión mejorada jajaajajajaa. DISFRUTENLA. Y no se olviden de comentar alguna cosita que ya saben se les agradecerá con el alma.

**Capitulo dos: Misiones de castigo**

Si así es siempre él, tan serio, tan correcto parece un señoriíto de la alta sociedad, bueno en realidad si lo es, siempre es la misma lata, trato de no llegar tarde pero la verdad se me pegan las sabanas, et se debe a que mi cama es tan rica, tan suave… ummmmm quisiera estar ahí ahora. Si... dormir, me encanta, pero ni modo los ninjas dormilones no sirven para las misiones, aunque he escuchado que un tal Kakashi de la hoja siempre llega tarde…. Qué bien, me gustaría ser como él, o que uno de esto días se pasara una temporda entrenándonos, pero seguro que a él nunca lo castigo un Sensei tan estricto; mi único consuelo es que Kohaku siempre me acompaña en los castigos.

- ¿Que sucede Suri…? Acaso te quedaste dormida o…. tal vez - decía un chico de cabellos más oscuros que a noche a mitad del desierto... – te quedaste escribiendo en esa.. - hace una ademan de adivinanza- ¿apestosa cosa verdad…..? – Bueno su amigo siempre que podía le restregaba lo tonto que era para una chica de su edad, además siendo ninja, escribir tontería y media en unas hojitas de papel.

Tratando de disimular la chica negó con la cabeza, a pesar de conocerse de toda la vida siempre se sentía intimidada por él, por su mirada. Simplemente no entendía que le pasaba cuando lo veía, las cosas eran diferentes para ambos; era lógico a pesar de que en un principio fue la única que eligió a Gaara como su sensei…. Era imposible de ignorar el hecho de que le salvo la vida y por lo tanto su mejor amigo estaba en deuda con el pelirrojo, esa era la única razón por la que Kohaku pidió su cambio a la "clase de Gaara".

A Matsuri le incomodaba la forma en que se trataban mutuamente, maestro y su alumno, sentía que buscaban cualquier excusa para pelear o hacer quedar mal al otro; simplemente querían probar quien era mas fuerte. _Pero para mi es evidente que el sensei es mas fuerte, por que tiene un mayor experiencia_, una tierna voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Y bueno…. ¿Qué piensas hacer?- miro intrigado el ojiazul – vamos, no te hagas… - quería meterse con ella, eso le ponía de buen humor.

- Ya de que hablas….- la chica trataba de fingir demencia. Peo al final termino diciendo - Ya, ¿qué te encuentras celoso? – decía picaronamente, por que conocía la respuesta perfectamente, claro que lo estaba como la mayoría de los ninjas del país.

- ¿Celoso? Por favor a mi no gustan las mujeres feas….- aclaraba arrogantemente. Siempre se expresa de ella de esa forma, no le incomodaba, era como si fueran hermanos…la posibilidad si quiera de imaginarse algo romántico entre los dos, pues simplemente le daba asco. Por eso siempre daba esas contestaciones. Era la forma de demostrarse su "afecto", debía ser algo común entre familiares cercanos sin embargo ellos no lo eran, no tenían ningún parentesco pero a ojos de la gente lo parecían.

" _Ciertamente las cosas son diferentes, se que lo son, solo soy una torpe y mal portada ninja, en cambio Kohaku…por dios, es tan bueno en todo, nada le cuesta trabajo.. …..__suspiro… __ además es un firme candidato a kazekage desde que tenía diez años, pero aun así se había negado a ser ninja, bueno eso hasta que yo me decidí a serlo y el amablemente me acompaño. Siempre a mi lado, siempre, estaremos juntos eso lo se, como prometimos cuando era mas pequeños... quiero creer que nada interferirá en nuestro camino y podremos caminar como hasta ahora."_

Por fin terminaron las tareas extras que el Jounin les había encargado para entrenar, sólo para hacerlos sufrir por su "pequeños" errores, debían pasear perros, limpiar la hierba mala, limpiar la casa para ninjas retirados… Y esa era mejor parte, cuando cada abuelito creí que su nieto favorito fue a verlo. Para Gaara era un placer ver como apretujaban las mejillas de sus dos alumnos, realmente un espectáculo precioso, si no fuera porque no se acostumbraba a reír, rompería en carcajadas.

"Yo_ sé que el sensei se hizo jounin a los catorce años, que ha comandado infinidad de misiones de rango A, que también formo parte un tiempo del escuadrón Anbu, pero se que su verdadera vocación es la tortura psicológica; lo se, cuando llego a cenar siempre me mira detenidamente. Maldición, eso no me gusta, ni siquiera puedo comer en paz; pero eso es mi culpa al aceptar ingenuamente ir a vivir a su casa, claro ahora se que lo hizo para vigilar mi entrenamiento todo el tiempo…no….como el no duerme parece un fantasma en las noches, siempre que me levanto a tomar agua aprovecha para asustarme (aunque el diga que no fue a propósito), debí quedarme con mi mejor amigo, no con el verdugo de mi cuerpo y corazón._

_Pero para el ninja poseedor del Shukaku, eso no es suficiente, siempre debe recalcar mi fallas y sus castigos son bastante bien pensados, mira que llevarnos a limpiar las antigüedades de Suna, a los abuelitos ninja. Parece que un perro me mordió la cara en serio… tantos pellizcos… y tantas misiones de de rango D, que quiere decir en realidad: De limpia esto o aquello. Hoy no tengo inspiración, no se…tal vez por fin podré vivir una historia de amor, por que ya me harte de escribirlas… Bueno hasta mañana mi pequeño y apestoso diario..."_

Ese día paso desapercibido para ese diario, por que la escritora esta dolorida y cansada de tanto limpiar y de tanto fingir que no pasaba nada en su corazón. Claro que le molestaba en demasía que su sensei la agarrara de su puerquito, sus castigos, debía admitirlo eran interesantes y pocas veces los repetía a menos que fuera una tortura realmente espantosa para los dos genins. Eso le molestaba, pero por otra parte le gustaba, porque estaban más tiempo juntos y a la vez la estresaba por no poder llegarle ni a los tobillos.

**Fin de capitulo**

Jajaja esta capitulo en realidad no se de que madres va, se me hizo de los más ambiguo pero en fin. Me gusto como Gaara es un sensei maloso que nada mas quiere dar castigos risibles a sus alumnos.

Y ahora el momento que esperaban si ese de agradecer a las poquita personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandar su review.

**ShinoxKiiba.** Qué bueno que te gustara y es una lástima que no te logees porque así sabrías que lo modifique pero si por alguna vez te vuelves a pasar por cualquier razón, veras que tu comentario me ayudo a terminar este pequeñito fic.

**Andx.** Oh en ese tiempo cuando la escribí de verdad no había muchas historias de la pareja pero ahora ya hemos avanzado convirtiendo Anti Matsuri en creyentes de la pareja. Agradeciéndote este bello comentario.

**Li-The Stampede-Chan. **Y el comentario que más me sorprendió fue el tuyo porque desde que comencé a escribir nunca pensé que una eminencia en fanfics les agradara algo que yo escribiera. Hasta me siento super bien de que te haya servido de inspiración para crear esa algo pervertida historia y también para agradecerte cómo has ido llenado de buenas historias de esta pareja. No sabes lo mucho que en ese momento me inspiro tu review.


	3. Por que te amo

**NOTA:** Chale esta capitulo me salió súper meloso, quien sabe que chingao estaba pasando por mi cabeza, pero bueno me gusto un poco más que los dos anteriores porque si tiene cohesión y no tuve que arreglarle más que unos cuantos dedazos. Por cierto agregue un párrafo. Ahorita me siento como en las guerras de las galaxias intentando vender el mismo producto con unas pequeñitas mejoras. Sólo que hago eso de a gratis así que el único beneficio será espiritual, ó sea mi alma podrá descansar en paz si hay un fic menos, que no tenga horrores de escritura en esta página. Lo convido a mandar comentarios.

**Capitulo 3 ¿Por que te amo?**

"Recuerdo cuando llegaste a mis manos como un simple cuaderno sin ningún valor, te odie en ese momento que mis padres pensaron que seria una buena idea un regalo de ese tipo, decían que era para no olvidar… no olvidar las cosas que pasan a nuestro alrededor. En ese tiempo no lo comprendí, no podía hacerlo, era todavía muy pequeña y me comporte como tal haciendo una rabieta que dejo a mis padres desconcertados, si hubiera sabido… en mi furia infantil sólo te avente en la basura de mi habitación; demonios ¿para que quería una porquería de esas? Mejor me hubieran regalado algún libro de ninjutsu pero no, esos viejos no me entienden, por que no pueden aceptar que quiero ser ninja al igual que los hijos del kazekage. Si ser reconocida por todos y que nadie se volviera burlar de mi… de haber sabido lo que pasaría después, que morirían tratando de salvarme de eso bandidos. Esa pesadilla horrible me sigue acechando en las noches de nostalgia, en ese periodo no podía dormir...no entendía nada y decidí escribir otro final para ese cumpleaños que nunca podré olvidar: el último día de nuestra familia.

Y entendí poco a poco que la vida la hacen los detalles, pero si en algún momento los llegas a olvidar esas líneas te recordar que hay cosas por las que todavía vale pena sonreír, me enseñaron que el amor es una de ellas y la amistad son armas poderosas; aun así me hacen falta a pesar de que soy de que se acerca su octavo aniversario de muerte y mi 16º cumpleaños. Trato de escribir cosa importantes...aquellas que vayan definiendo a silueta de mi vida, para tener presente siempre esa figura en mi memoria...como el recuerdo de nuestra familia.

Se que no me pueden escuchar, que sus cuerpos han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y que lo único que consigo hacer es confiar que sus espíritus oigan las pobres frases de mi pasión. Aquella pasión que me quema constantemente por dentro cada vez que estoy cerca de él, el simple roce de su pálida piel me lleva al cielo. Al igual que sonora voz me droga y me hace la realidad mucho más placentera. ¿Pero por que? ¿Porque te amo?... no tengo clara la respuesta, se me pierde en los laberintos de mi cerebro, se esconde de mí y a la vez me persigue. Me vuelvo loca. Todo de ti, ese sutil aroma que dejas en tus ropas, es fino, es agridulce, me encanta tanto que a veces me acerco demasiado a ti...tanto que he estado a punto de besarte (como si me fueras a corresponder) te mueves a un lado... se que lo haces para provocarme, crees que soy cobarde y que no me atreveré... o tal vez ni si quiera lo notes, en tu afán por tener el reconocimiento de ninja mas fuerte de sugnare, eso debe ser. Tu mirada siempre es fría, perdida, vacía.

Parece que no deseas que nadie entre a tu mente o tal vez tienes miedo, yo también tengo miedo de perderte, aunque no seas mío... a pesar de que no te importo mucho, soy como cualquiera de las chicas se te amontonan a tu alrededor, una cara más entre la multitud. Tengo miedo de que jamás te des cuenta de lo cerca que estoy de ti, de que no quieras mirarme, tocarme, besarme...tengo terror de que desaparezcas de mi vida, al igual que la mayoría de la gente que he amado, de que te olvides de mi, de que...

Todo me da miedo, todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, por eso permanezco silenciosamente a tu lado, embriagándome de ti, de lo poco que puedo obtener... Si es poco, pero es lo suficiente para seguir viviendo... Una vida de fantasía que se queda empotrada en mi habitación, el único lugar donde todas las cosas son posibles: mi loca y desenfrenada imaginación. Y mientras parte de mi piensa en un futuro juntos, la parte racional me dice la verdad... No te quiere...tal vez nunca me quiera, si eso lo se... Probablemente me quedare siendo una sombra, un espejismo detrás de ti, un alma condenada a seguir tus pasos por la eternidad.

Si estoy enferma, la medicina eres tú, tú leve sonrisa, esos comentarios semi-sarcásticos, tu voz, tu mirada, tu perfeccionismo... tu dolor, ese que todavía guardas... Mientras tanto, esperare, esperare pacientemente junto a ti, tomando las migajas de amor que quieras darme; aguardare la forma de dejarte de amar..." las suaves lagrimas empezaba a mojar el papel, impregnándolo de la infinita tristeza que representaban esa oraciones para la atormentada chica, que sólo buscada apaciguar el dolor que le causaba retener su sentimientos verdaderos. Fingir a cada minuto, cada hora... aparentar cada vez se hacia más difícil. Esas lágrimas también eran de preocupación, se ponía demasiado nerviosa cuando sabia de las misiones peligrosas que le encargaban a él, no quería tener que soportar otra muerte...no podría... Mientras tanto la triste mujer se paraba junto a la ventana esperando que el viento llevara sus oraciones a los dioses.

Sabía que la mayoría de la misiones eran para ver si se podían deshacer de él, algo en su interior se lo decía y eso le preocupaba mucho más que el sentimiento ahogado de su pecho, porque por el momento le servía para respirar el simple hecho de contemplarlo sin esperar nada a cambio.

**Fin de capitulo**

Bueno para este capítulo nadie comento, por esa razón nadie tendrá el honor de aparecer aquí jajaajaja bueno me imagino que como la historia es muy cortita decidieron esperar a terminarla para comentar. De igual forma se les agradece a las personitas que lo leyeron. Chao.


	4. cosas olvidadas

**NOTA:** cha cha chan un secreto muy mal guardado se revea en esta capitulo y a este no le cambie nada me pareció que la idea se entendía bien. En fin lean, critiquen, manden saludos o mentadas no importa, todo es bien recibido.

**Capitulo 4 cosas olvidadas**

La mirada errática de la castaña no podía sostener la suplica de aquellos ojos tan profundos, azules así como el mar… uno picado, no quería hacerlo después de todo aquello que pasaron juntos y cada momento que estuvo allí para consolarla no podía entender que fuera ahora el quien le rogara por algo, que pidiera un poco de lo que siempre pensó que tenia.

Que tonta fue al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermano, su mejor amigo, jamás le paso por la cabeza algo así ¿cómo podría saberlo? ¿Cómo? El imaginarse en esa situación siempre le había causado gracia pues era algo imposible que sucediese, porque ella creía que ese chico de cabello negro que siempre estaba a su lado, él sería el único hombre en la tierra que la podría considerar una pareja.

- No puedo creer que me digas esto... ¿Es una broma verdad?- temblorosa indagaba Matsuri buscando el brillo característico de sus ojos cuando gastaba una broma, pero no encontró nada.

A pelinegro le dolía saber que su amor no seria correspondido, siempre lo supo sin embargo necesitaba confirmarlo – No te preocupes por nada, no es una broma - lo afirmo aun con más fuerza cuando regresaron de aquella misión. - quisiera que pensaras en mi de otra forma - en ese momento sus labios estaban tan cerca que sentían la calida respiración del otro, lo que termino en una beso de aquel shinobi genio, para su pequeña amiga, esa que desde niño había aprendido amar con infinita ternura. Un beso cargado de todas esas horas sentando pensando en ella, buscándola con la mirada, acompañándola en sus constantes fracasos, en su torpeza al intentar alguna nueva tarea, ella se había convertido en su todo.

Ese beso para la pelicastaña fue extraño e intenso nunca antes había experimentado tales emociones, ese vibrar de su cuerpo, pero todo se debía a la adrenalina que recorría las venas, en su mente rondaba sólo un rostro, tan sólo ese nombre, su corazón se partía en dos al saber la dura decisión que tendría que tomar. Unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla no quería que terminase ese beso, no lo deseaba sin embargo no le correspondió realmente, esperaba que algo la sacara de esa embarazosa situación. No imaginó que su suplica mental seria escuchada por los seres celestiales, simplemente para burlarse descaradamente de ella.

- Así que en esto pierden el tiempo – la voz grave se hizo presente, conocida para ambos gennins, pero esta vez tenía una textura diferente, parecía molesto – No me interesa lo que hagan en los espacios muertos, aunque sea una pérdida de tiempo - finalizo con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada tan penetrante, dando a entender que lo siguieran al campo de entrenamiento.

Interrumpidos por la fatal casualidad ninguno de los dos gennins pronunciaron palabra, aunque uno de ellos daba gracias por no tener que dar explicaciones, pues de por si la chica estaba confundida respecto a las repentinas confesiones que aquel amigo le había confiado, este quería que lo viera como algo más. Tampoco es que lo despreciara sino que jamás lo había visto como hombre, así que realmente no podía corresponder aquellos sentimientos, pero sabía que era su culpa mientras caminaba de mala gana hacia donde se diría el responsable de su equipo y el gran amor de su vida: Gaara.

Nadie decía ni una palabra y eso hacia el ambiente realmente pesado, una atmósfera en la que se respiraba una cierta ira que se desvanecía rápidamente, aquellos dos hombres que amaba profundamente la chiquilla pero de desigual forma, tan diferente para cada uno, que llegaba a creer que era injusto para el individuo que siempre se encontraba a su lado; entre esos dos había algo mas que la simple sana competencia realmente no parecían soportarse pero antes mucho tiempo antes parecían grandes amigos, tal vez el puesto vacante de Kazekage los había cegado… ella no lo sabía con certeza, o tal vez las razones que separaban a esos dos shinobis era tan obvias que serian difícil de creer.

Más bien no quería entender esas afirmaciones por que la llevarían a un callejón sin salida, donde tendría por fuerza que tomar una decisión que afectaría el resto de su vida... Parecía exagerado pero para Kohaku era algo muy serio.

Y no podía entender por que ese camino, aquellas calles que siempre recorría, parecían tan grandes en ese momento, el campo de entrenamiento se sentía tan lejano y ella tan ajena a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, atrás de ellos la muchacha de ojos negros les seguía mirando atentamente las espaldas, confundiendo mas los sentimientos que se amontonaban en su mente.

Kohaku sintió los ojos penetrantes de su gran amiga, su gran amor y le dolía en sobre manera que nunca antes se haya querido dar cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando estos se abrazaban o se tomaban las manos, él había arriesgado todo lo que tenían con tal de encontrar un rincón en el corazón de la castaña, algo mas que la cristalina amistad que empezaba aturdirla pues esto lo convertía en un hermano ,una persona a la que posiblemente Matsuri no lo podría querer como parja. Los pensamientos lo estaban atosigando manteniendo su garganta completamente seca, formándose un nudo que no pudo deshacerse, pensando que tal vez esa sensación se quedaría impregnada mucho tiempo en su alma.

Sólo había alguien que visiblemente que no le interesaba la carga emocional de esos gennins, que no deseaba ser una paño de lagrimas, que no quería involucrarse en los problemas de los adolescentes por que ya había pasado por ellos. Aunque cierto suspiro hizo dudar si de verdad el poseedor Shukaku, Gaara, no se entrometería en ese asuntó amoroso por que al parecer aquello no le incumbía… ¿o si?

**Fin de capitulo**

Nota: Me imagino que ya se habrán dado cuentea que me encantan los triángulos amorosos son de lo mejor, todos pelándose por una chica me encantan.

Bueno para este capítulo nadie comento tampoco, por esa razón nadie tendrá el honor de aparecer aquí jajaajaja bueno me imagino que como la historia es muy cortita decidieron esperar a terminarla para comentar. De igual forma se les agradece a las personitas que lo leyeron. Chao.


	5. Confesiones

**NOTA**: ahora veo que esta de mas cursi esta historia. ¿Debí cambiarla más? Que va, ya la hice así y ni modo así se queda. Pequeñas correcciones y un poco de amor en este capítulo. Y en fin gracias por terminar de leer esta historia, que ya está algo viejita jijiji

**Capitulo 5 confesiones **

Varias gotitas de sangre se esparcían en el suelo, eran ligeras, suaves al contacto de la tierra viendo en ella su fin y la delicada muerte que les aguardaba parecía mucho mejor, un llanto que le haría alcanzar la paz a ese corazón tan cansado , aturdido y amargado, así era mejor terminar de desvanecerse en las ultima memorias de "ese" ser que tenia tanto tiempo de haber amado. La profusa herida impedía al personaje caminar correctamente, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, chocando contra cada uno de los árboles, en los que dejaba, marcados con las palmas ensangrentadas de sus manos, deseando llegar pronto a cualquier lugar que permitiese a su cuerpo morir dignamente, donde pudiera escapar de esos ojos que tanto le martirizaba, pues se le venían constantemente a la cabeza.

La fatiga por la perdida de sangre le empezó a nublar la vista, viendo que su final esta muy próximo se recargo en un tronco resbalando de golpe sobre el, esperando ese fin trágico e inevitable, cerró los ojos e intento mantenerse conciente ya sin ninguna razón, tal vez la vaga esperanza de que sucediera algo o llegara alguien, ciertamente no conocía la respuesta. Al final dejo de luchar contra todo el exterior y se dejo llevar por el olor a tierra mojada, un recuerdo que cambio el curso de su vida, le invadió:

Tres fallos seguidos a una diana de muy fácil distancia, le hizo pensar al Jounin que lo que alcanzo a ver, sabía que Matsuri no era precisamente una virtuosa y el otro… - vamos que gennins tan patéticos, así nunca se convertirán en chunnins- ya no le importaba, quería provocar al de cabello negro.

Un Kunai le paso rozando la mejilla, realmente no se lo esperaba aunque fue sencillo de esquivar, le corto un mechón de sus rojizos cabellos e hizo sangrar ligeramente su piel, pues la armadura de arena no la utilizaba a cada segundo del día, la hoja estaba completamente afilada, para una persona inexperta hubiera significado la muerte o una cicatriz muy horrible.

Kohaku avanzo corriendo en unas milésimas de segundo alcanzo el kunai que el mismo lanzo en el aire, la velocidad era tan impresionante, sin embargo el pelirrojo no se sorprendió de esto ya que sabia perfectamente que él le ocultaba sus habilidades a todos y en esos momentos reconoció esa razón, esa menuda mujercita, de grandes ojos castaños, esos que invitaban a un lugar tranquilo.

- Creo que si te gano podría ascender rápidamente…. – miro desafiante el chico de cabellos negros, sus perfectos ojos tenían una destello conocido, entre odio y desesperanza – y ganarme el puesto de kazekage… ¿no crees? Sen-sei.

- Ya lo veremos - mientras mandaba un puñado de su arena a atacar su excelente estudiante, siempre quiso medir cual de ellos era mas capaz y había conseguido una oportunidad semiperfecta : únicamente estorbaba la torpe gennin, Matsuri.

Kohaku miro de reojo a la chica y después a Gaara – No te preocupes por ella, no nos interrumpirá, la he inmovilizado, así que vamos "mejor ninja de la arena" ven por mí – lo desafiaba, en ese tono burlón.

Gaara simplemente se limito a mirarlo mientras sus manos hacían todo el trabajo con la arena, para atraparlo, pero su gran velocidad y su posibilidad de utilizar su chakra de agua, le dio cierta ventaja. La pelea se volvía cada vez más complicada, cada uno buscaba las flaquezas del otro, pero la imposibilidad de Gaara se movilizar sus arena a su antojo lo obligo a llegar al clímax de esta utilizando taijutsu; golpes, shurikens, kunais, volaban de una lado a otro , dando en su blanco muchas veces dejando a los contrincantes exhaustos, sangrantes, esperando dar el golpe de gracia que decidiría todo. Un descuido por parte de kohaku, y un kunai estaba rodeando su garganta rozándola levemente…

Un pequeño sonido interrumpió los pensamientos del Jounin, que definitivamente no planeaba hacerle más daño a su alumno, pero esa voz detuvo cualquier acción que pasara por su mente.

– Para…por favor detente... – miles de lagrimas escapan de sus tiernos ojos castaños - ¡Para! Déjenlo ya, por favor… por favor, no mas, ya no – esa era una súplica de corazón, no entendía ¿Por qué ella debía presenciar ese acto de brutalidad?

Gaara lanzo el kunai hacia un lado – Esto termina aquí. Ya vez que no me puedes ganar - se dirigió a pelicastaña para deshacer el ninjutsu que la mantenía inmóvil, dejándola caer sobre sus rodillas, sobre la arena pintada con unas cuantas gotas de sangre. El pelirrojo se encontraba apacible como siempre, parecía que ningún sentimiento lo afectaba, su mirada fría y seria, realmente escondía tristeza y soledad.

Kohaku corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga, su…. Ella, simplemente ella - ¿Te encuentras bien? - no obtuvo ninguna respuesta parecía embobada con las heridas de Gaara, pues este fue el que se llevo la peor parte, aquellos ojos azul marinos se llenaron de rabia – No lo aguanto mas, decide ahora, ¿él o yo?– había llegado al límite de su paciencia, está en el filo donde el amor se puede convertir en odio

Matsuri se contrario por esa demanda, esa pregunta otra vez, decidir a quien amar, era difícil por que no deseaba lastimar a ese gran apoyo de su vida… cavilaba y volteo a ver los ojos fríos de Gaara que parecía no comprender. Bueno, lo suponía, porque a pesar de conocerlo y hasta de vivir con él, lo que sentía constantemente era un misterio.

- ¿Te refieres a mi? – Indago Gaara tratando de llegar al fondo de todo, esas cosas de mocosos le irritaban – Que ella decidirá ¿que cosa? – estaba muy enojado por meterlo en cosas que no le incumbían, o eso intentaba aparentar.

- Que con quien decide quedarse, contigo o conmigo - se dirigió a Matsuri nuevamente, tomándola de los hombros, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos, era claro pero aquel muchacho necesitaba oírlo – dilo, vamos di su nombre ¡vamos dilo! MALDITA SEA -

La castaña no dijo nada , sólo bajo la cabeza y se puso a llorar nuevamente, esta era una de las pocas veces que no tenia donde llorar, ningún apoyo mas que si misma, no aguanto mas y se quebró susurrando el nombre : Gaara…. Imperceptible para el dueño del nombre, pero audible para aquel chico de ojos azul profundo como la noche.

- Haz lo que quieras pero nunca te cruces en mi camino nuevamente, no quiero oírte con tus lamentos otra vez – la voz varonil empezó a quebrarse, se venia venir las primeras lagrimas de ese fuerte chico, la melancolía -No vengas llorando cuando te pase lo mismo que a mí , Sayonara - dejo a la chica mas sumida en el llanto y al responsable de su equipo totalmente contrariado, realmente no sabia lo que pasaba, o¿ eso deseaba aparentar?. Cuando se tranquilizo un poco, sintió los profundos ojos aguamarina de Gaara observándola, por lo que decidió ayudarle con las heridas, reconfortándose con el hecho de que todavía tenía a ese chico de rojizos cabellos para ella.

- ¿Por qué te has quedado? – voz inexpresiva, usual tono.

- Yo. ….. Este porque… así lo quise-

- Has escogido mal, porque no tomaste en cuenta mis sentimientos, y ahora -

- ¿Que quiere decir sensei? – esta vez la chica tuvo miedo, por que ese era el preámbulo de algo terrible, esperado, pero de todas formas horrible.

- No eres correspondida, esto es un impedimento para que estemos cerca – ni por un segundo perdió la calma, su voz no cambio de tono, siguió siendo frió – por lo que se cambiaran a un nuevo equipo y tu tendrás que mudarte - Matsuri aun tenia una venda con la que momentos antes, curaba las heridas de esa piel blanca de porcelana, la tiro al suelo se quedo en estado de shock; ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el pelirrojo se fue, el tiempo se detuvo para ella, se había quedado completamente sola, no tenía a nadie, nadie… había despreciado a su mejor amigo por un hombre que poco le importo lo que sentía.. Si parecía que se equivoco al enamorarse pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, tal vez, probablemente llorar las pocas lagrimas que aun se encontraban en su interior.

De pronto cayo la noche y una helada ventisca por fin le dio el ánimo para levantarse, mas no sabia a donde dirigirse, las palabras de las dos personas que mas apreciaba en ese mundo resonaban cada vez mas fuerte en su cabeza, así que se dirigió a la casa de una amiga de la academia, al día siguiente pensaría que hacer.

Los días pasaron, semanas, meses, toda esa horrible experiencia debía ser olvidada por las cuestiones del tiempo, era increíble que un año completo desde aquel incidente, así lo marco el calendario. Es cierto que el tiempo ayuda a curar los malos ratos, Matsuri a veces saluda Kohaku cuando va de visita Suna, ahora el vive en un casa de Konoha pues contrajo matrimonio con una adinerada doncella, suponía que esa era su forma de olvidar, ellos jamás volvieron a ser tan unidos como en el pasado y eso ya no se podía cambiar, tampoco el hecho de él dejara el mundo ninja porque nunca le gusto, a pesar de su gran talento; era un capitulo cerrado en la vida de la castaña. Pero a Gaara poco le había visto, se escondía de ella a propósito y lo sabia, por eso dejo de intentar verlo aunque sea de lejos, solo rezaba cuando tenia alguna misión peligrosa; pero jamás lo había dejado de amar, no lo haría, no podía olvidarse de esos ojos, siempre los recordaba y deseo…. Y una vez más quiso verlo desesperadamente.

Aquel hombre seguía en el bosque, su egocentrismo lo llevo a ese punto, eso es lo que lo demás dijeron, pero lo hizo para salvar a los demás miembros y cumpliría la condena que el mismo se impuso:

Recordó lo que el consejo le dijo – aléjate de ella, se ha acerca demasiado a ti y… no puedo permitir que quiera estar con un hombre como tú – trago saliva el anciano – se lo prometí a su padre – y así era, los padres de su alumna eran amigos íntimos de ese miembro del consejo.

- ¿Por qué? He cambiado no entiendo cual es su problema, ella debería decidir... - esperaba que al menos le dieran la oportunidad de ser aceptado o rechazado por esa persona

- Eres un bakemono, si pierdes el control…. Podrías matarla – una razón bastante simple, la de toda la vida, esa que no podía cambiar aunque quisiera.

- No. yo jamás en la vida….- Era verdad, nunca le haría ningún daño, sin embargo no le dejaron terminar de hablar.

- ¿Esta seguro? No creo que puedas controlarte todo el tiempo. Aléjate y permitiré que se quede en la aldea - el muchacho quedo perplejo ante tal afirmación, enviarla lejos, eso sí sería fatal, porque aunque no pudiera hablar con ella, ni estar cerca… podría verla de lejos en aquellas interminables noches de luna; mas si se iba la perdería para siempre. Tenía el juicio nublado, las malditas inseguridades del consejo lo estaban matando - Una cosa mas no debe saber que te lo "pedimos"- claro pues ella podría protestar y de todas formas la enviaran lejos de mi.

Le hubiera gustado tener mucho más tiempo para decidir, pero estaba acorralado y al quedarle dos opciones dolorosas, eligió la menos horrible para su alma - Esta bien – asintió mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo siguiente era salir de allí, el poco buen humor se le escapo del cuerpo.

Y aquel día te perdí, para siempre, deje pasar mi felicidad contigo en ese momento, ahora moriré patéticamente en un lugar apartado. Entiendo por que debía ser yo el que llevara a cabo esta misión… era un trampa, pero no los culpo después de todo soy un bakemono que no merece la pena vivir.

La lluvia cayo repentinamente disolviendo la sangre, el pelirrojo fácilmente pudo haber ganado la pelea pero no tenia ganas de seguir con esa vida sin sentido , sin la única cosa que le daba un significado especial a esas largas horas de soledad, venia su rostro a su memoria, antes de perder la conciencia, seguramente ya estaba alucinando, era la única explicación ¿verdad?

- Sensei, despierte, por favor - una chica de cabellos largos y castaños lo miraba atentamente mientras su cabello rojo revuelto cair sobre su cara, era notable que hubiera dormido por ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estoy muerto? – no podía ser ¿Cómo podría estar ella aquí?

- No. No está muerto – acaricio cabello una y otra vez, mas para evitar llorar que reconfortar a su antiguo maestro.

- No has respondido mi primera pregunta, no trates de esquivarla - ahora hablaba el preocupado corazón de Gaara, aquel que conoció el amor con esa chiquillada torpe, de la que se enamoro perdidamente desde la primera vez que la escucho hablar.

- Sólo quería estar contigo, además tenia un presentimiento que no pude dejar pasar – la chica no se sonrojo ni nada, tenía un aspecto más maduro que antes, las experiencias habían cambiado esas cosas que no hacían falta en los adulto, añadió – No importa que no me quieras, únicamente déjame estar cerca de ti OK? - Una sincera sonrisa invadía su radiante rostro, a ella solo el importaba que el estuviera bien, eso era todo.

- ¿Acaso no me tienes miedo? Pude haberte matado, los aldeanos, el consejo e incluso los otros ninjas me tienen miedo… me odian…. No importaría si tú también lo hicieras después de cómo te he tratado - por primera vez desde que Matsuri lo conocía, expreso lo que siempre había querido conservar dentro de si mismo y sabia que no merecía lo que ella le ofrecía.

- No me importan los demás, ni las tonterías que piensen, haré mi voluntad pese a quien le pese - la determinación de la chica era notoria, sin embargo se veía cansada, con los ojos muy hinchados, había llorado toda la noche, preocupada por aquél ser que era divino para sus castaños ojos, que no importaba que le hiciera, incluso si en un arranque de locura la matara, mientras el siguiera vivo… mientras pudiera verle cada día.

- Tu... Gracias, siempre… yo te... he querido... Tú sabes… - ninguna frase completa salía de la boca de pelirrojo – no sé como agradecerte – tan pocas palabras salían de su boca que en ese instante no logro expresar lo que deseaba.

- Bueno tengo una idea de cómo me podría agradecer ¿está de acuerdo? – una sonrisa picara se asomo, la decir la última parte.

- Si... Supongo- el joinin estaba confundido, le pediría volver a su equipo o alguna cosa graciosa, que se vistiera de gato, o ir a ayudar al hogar de los ancianitos, sopesaba las opciones, mientras su mente volaba con extraña ideas sintió algo muy calido.

La castaña se acerco a la boca del Gaara para propinarle un beso, apasionado que demostraba todas las emociones que tenia dentro de si, los suaves labios de ella se movían a delicadamente, disfrutándolo al máximo, siendo correspondida de igual manera, sorprendente y hermoso, por fin su amor se fusionaba en ese calido y impulsivo beso. Las palabras sobraban, no tenía sentido, porque ambos sabían que enamorase no era fácil cuando no se puede compartir, en esos instantes la chica de ojos pardos se acomodo en el pecho de sus gran amor, mientras este le abrazaba con fuerza, no la dejaría escapar nuevamente… quería tenerla en sus brazos para siempre.

- Te amo… desde que tropezaste conmigo ese día… y yo…. – Gaara no pudo continuar un beso lo callo.

- Yo también te amo, desde que te vi... vi… Esos ojos y supe que no podría dejar de hacerlo.

Así quedaron encadenadas dos almas solitarias que se unieron casualmente por su gran amor.

**Fin del capítulo y de la historia completa**.

Ya solamente me faltan los últimos comentarios y dejar esta historia para la posteridad volando en internet. Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con sus comentarios, me ayudaron bastante. Muchas gracias.

**GaaYaku**. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que para ti fue completamente hermoso.

**Zoe.** También soy bastante cursi, si no de donde hubiera salido este capítulo. Soy muy mamoncita con eso del amor jajajajaaja y supongo que en menor o mayor forma todas mis historias tienen algo de romance rayandon en lo cursi. Que padre que te haya gustado tanto.

** .** Increíblemente el final se me ocurrió unos dos días antes de subirlo, creo que andaba por las nubes para que saliera así, escribir ideas o cosas que se me ocurren, bueno me parece genial que sientas que es precioso.

**MISAKKI**. Pues yo hago fics, ustedes son los que deciden si son padres o no, pero me encanto tu entusiasmo y que me hayas comentado en fechas recientes, algo que escribí hace unos tres años. Gracias.

Y todos los demás les agradezco por todo. Bye bye nos leemos pronto.


End file.
